It's A Not So Wonderful Life
It's A Not So Wonderful Life is the 5th episode of Season 3 of Bowser’s Children and the 21st episode overall. Plot Ludwig is jealous about Bowser Jr. constantly getting more attention and gifts from Bowser than him and the other Koopalings. Later that night, he sneaks into the living room and opens one of his presents only to find a mug with Martin written on the side, suddenly two guards go to investigate the noise in the living room, in a panic, Ludwig attempts put all the gifts back under the bush, only to trip and destroy both the bush and all of the gifts beneath it, Bowser then yells at Ludwig for destroying the Christmas Bush, Ludwig retorts that he has always unfairly favored Junior and that he deserves the throne for being the eldest son, Bowser then sends Ludwig to his room, and Ludwig runs off crying claiming that he never wants to see Bowser again, much to Bowser's dismay. While Ludwig is in bed, The Christmas Magikoopa shows up to try and show Ludwig the error of his ways by sending him 30 years into the future. Ludwig wakes up in a dirty apartment building and discovers that he is now obese, and is a hammock salesman. He then receives a call from Larry telling him that they're having dinner at the castle later that day, much to Ludwig's misery. When he arrives at the castle, he finds his siblings drastically different then how they were 30 years ago, Ludwig also finds out that Bowser died of alchohol poisoning 30 years ago, and that Bowser Jr. is king. Bowser Jr. then goes to greet his siblings and they all sit down for dinner. During dinner, Ludwig finds out that Bowser Jr. is planning on enacting Operation Destructive Immediate Consitution of Koopas (Operation D.I.C.K for short), which is a very dangerous invasion that Bowser has told the Koopalings never under any circumstances to enact. Ludwig, infuriated, leaves to go to a cemetery and discovers Bowser's tombstone, much to his horror. The Christmas Magikoopa tells Ludwig that he is indirectly responsible for his death, for saying that he never wanted to see him again. Ludwig begs to go back, but The Christmas Magikoopa doesn't know how to travel back in time, and tells him to try and stop Operation D.I.C.K. Suddenly, he is knocked out by two Sledge Bro guards who bring him back to the Castle. Ludwig awakens in the Castle, surrounded by the other Koopalings, Ludwig convinces them that they have to stop Operation D.I.C.K. by poisoning Bowser Jr. So Iggy has a MechaKoopa follow Junior, Wendy and Roy distract the chefs, so that Ludwig and Larry can sneak into the kitchen and poison the chicken, while Lemmy and Morton guard the doors to the kitchen. As Larry and Ludwig are leaving the kitchen, Junior confronts them, Larry and Ludwig claim that they were checking on the chicken, Junior then has Ludwig taste the chicken, which results in Ludwig getting poisoned. Ludwig and Larry get sent to the dungeon awaiting execution, Ludwig blames Larry for being to merciful upon Bowser Jr. and the two stop speaking to eachother. Suddenly, the Christmas Magikoopa reappears and convinces Ludwig that he is being selfish, and that him and Larry have to work together. So Ludwig and Larry manage to convince one of the guards to let them out. Bowser Jr. finds out about this and chases after them, only to fall into their trap. However, this turns out to be an impostor and the real Junior confronts them. Suddenly, Bowser reawakens from the dead and berates Junior for attempting to enact Operation D.I.C.K. and executing thousands of people. Ludwig then apologizes to Bowser for what he said 30 years ago, to which Bowser forgives him. Having changed the future, Ludwig begins to disintegrate. Ludwig wakes up back in 2018, feeling much better now that he has fixed Christmas. Ludwig then apologizes to Bowser, whom forgives him. Bowser then says he has a gift for Ludwig that he has been wanting for a long time, which turns out to be a toy airship, Ludwig thanks his family and the Christmas Magikoopa, who wishes him a Merry Christmas. Category:Bowser's Children Episodes Category:Bowser's Children Season 3 Category:Specials